


One Step Further

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Step Further

Rodney slips a finger inside John and John moans, twisting his hips. "Is that good?" Rodney asks. "Do you like that?"

John licks his lips. "Gimme more," he says, only it sounds nothing like John. It's too low, too desperate and rough, not at all like John's usual relaxed drawl.

Another finger and John's head falls back. He moans even louder, his cock red and thick and leaking at the tip and Rodney's fingers are squeezed tight as John squirms and writhes.

"Fuck," John groans.

"Yes, we're getting to that," Rodney says.

If he survives, that is.

Rodney's heart is racing, he feels it pounding against his chest and it's making him a little lightheaded. His mouth is almost too dry to speak and his cock is achingly hard, he can't believe he's actually getting to do this, that John is going to let him do it, let him push his cock deep inside.

Twisting his wrist, Rodney moves his fingers, pulling out a little before pushing back in. John is hot inside, scorching hot and slippery and wet and tight and he's rocking his hips to the rhythm of Rodney's hand, eyes closed and arms spread wide.

"Yeah, Rodney." John's voice is even lower now. "I'm good. Do it."

"Are you sure? It's been a while since--for both of us, but for you that's more--" Rodney's breath catches as John wraps his legs around Rodney's waist and pulls himself closer. "I guess you're ready."

With his free hand he pours lube over his cock, hoping the cold fluid will bring him back from the edge that John is so rapidly pushing him toward. John's heel digs into the small of his back and that actually does help, distracting Rodney as he smooths the lube over his cock and then slips his fingers free from John's body. "Why don't you just--okay, that works, too."

Back arched, John is pushing his ass into Rodney's lap. Rodney slips a hand under one cheek and fumbles for his cock with the other hand, oh god, he's going to screw this up, he's going push too hard, he's going to hurt John or come before he even gets in there or the bed is going to break or Atlantis is going to sink and and and--

"Oh," he says as his cock slips easily past the initial ring of muscle. "Oh, oh wow, that's just--oh."

John smiles, eyes half closed. "Yeah."

Rodney rises up on his knees and his cock slides in deeper. He takes it slow, holding John steady with a firm hand to his hips, but even so, it's snug and tight around his cock, and Rodney has to take a deep breath, and then another, in order to gain some rapidly fading control.

"Fuck," John moans again.

He's still smiling, eyes completely closed now and Rodney can't take his eyes off John's face. He looks like pure sin, lips parting with a slight frown when Rodney rocks his hips and pushes in deeper.

"Oh," John says, and he almost sounds surprised.

Leaning down, Rodney presses a kiss to the center of John's chest. John's skin is damp with sweat and when Rodney moves to lick a small, perfect nipple, John's hand comes up to cradle his head.

"Rodney," John says, drawing the word out.

"Hmmm?" Rodney lifts his head and John cups his cheek.

"This is great," John whispers, as if sharing a secret.

"No kidding." And maybe Rodney's voice squeaks a little, but it makes John smile and that's always a good thing. Rodney leans forward to kiss John, and John meets him halfway with a wet sloppy kiss before dropping his head back on the mattress and clenching his muscles around Rodney's cock.

"Hey--" Rodney tries for indignant but John looks so damn pleased and smirky and happy that Rodney can't pull it off at all, it comes out as a happy yelp instead and John looks even more pleased.

Rodney sits back, slides his hands under John's ass and lifts. John arches his back and his arms fall back. "Yes."

It's easy to fuck John like this, working John's body against his. John just moans and goes with it, legs sliding down, letting Rodney fuck him with slow, steady thrusts, his face dazed with pleasure. Rodney is amazed by how easily John opens up for him, body going limp and boneless as Rodney pushes again and again into the soft heat of his body.

But when Rodney shifts and lifts John higher, John's eyes open wide.

"Oh, oh oh, right like that." John plants his feet on bed and pushes up, arms braced above head. "Rodney," he cries out raggedly.

Rodney's not sure what he's done but whatever it is, apparently he's doing it right, and it takes all the willpower he possess to keep from speeding up, to keep the same steady pace as John chants 'yes yes yes' in a low whisper. It's utterly fantastic, the way John comes apart beneath him, body tensing and straining and Rodney's hands are slipping on John's sweaty skin, there's excess lube trickling down his leg and his right knee is starting to ache but god, it's so fucking good.

Especially when John gasps and grabs his own cock, jerking himself off fast and furious, open-mouthed and panting, and then yes--John comes, white splashes of fluid striping his chest, over and over and with each surge Rodney can feel muscles clenching and gripping his cock as if he wasn't crazy enough already and then it's too much, he can't hold back for another second.

He comes, shoving hard against John's ass, pure pleasure washing over him and oh god, sex. Sex is a great, the best thing ever, especially sex with John. Rodney comes and comes until there's nothing left, until he's shaking and trembling and still clutching John's ass in his hands as he tries to catch his breath.

John has gone limp once again, flattening himself on the bed. His eyes are closed and he looks a total wreck, hair flattened, throat sheened with sweat, chest hairs glistening with come. He swallows once, then opens his eyes and blinks at Rodney.

"Whoa," John says, eyebrows raised.

"Whoa is good," Rodney answers nonsensically, distracted by how much he adores John when John is dazed and monosyllabic.

John laughs his low, silly laugh. It catches in his throat as Rodney pulls out.

"Sorry, sorry, did I hurt you?" Rodney asks, worried.

John shakes his head, still smiling a pretty damn dopey smile. His legs are splayed open. "No. Don't ever worry about being too rough."

John's simple trust always gets Rodney right in the gut, he's not sure why so he pets John's thigh and busies himself by climbing over John's leg, grunting as his aching muscles protest. "I'm going to feeling that tomorrow."

As Rodney stretches out gingerly, John rolls over on top of him, laughing as he rubs his sweaty, come-covered chest against Rodney's. "I don't suppose saying 'stop that' will help any," Rodney murmurs, even as he hugs John close.

"Nope." John kisses him, lush soft lips and sly tongue.

Happy and content and quite possibly giddy, Rodney gets lost in the kiss, in the weight of John's body holding him down against the mattress, in the long stretch of John's back as he runs his hands over John's skin.

John finally draws back, lips red and swollen. "Who knew you had so many hidden talents, Rodney?" His voice is back to normal, slow and lazy now.

"Pretty damn good, hmm?" Rodney says, as if he had never given it a moment's worry.

John nods solemnly and Rodney thinks maybe John's on to him, but then John kisses him again and Rodney decides that it really doesn't matter at all. Not when he gets to have this.


End file.
